Angel of the Night
by Lady Yue-chan
Summary: To save the ones you love, one must make sacrifices no matter what the cost may be for oneself.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"Where the hell were you," Sailor Mars yelled, little sparks of fire dancing in her hair as a physical manifestation of her irritation and clue that her volatile emotions were making her control over her powers a bit shaky. The Senshi of Fire glared at her blonde leader, trying to understand how the other woman could be this unreliable. Even for Sailor Moon that was a new level of low.

"We needed you and you weren't there! That's the eleventh time this has happened!"

Actually it was only the seventh time; however Sailor Moon didn't think it was wise to point this out. It was clear that Sailor Mars wouldn't have appreciated while she was in mid-rant and in the end did it really matter if it was the eleventh or seventh time? Late was late.

"How can you be this irresponsible? Because of you Tuxedo Kamen and Uranus got hurt! They could have died."

And that was the main reason for Mars's rage. Not the tardiness, but that the tardiness had caused people that she cared about to be hurt. Hurt to a level that death was a possibility. The blonde could understand that feeling. She had been terrified of what she would find when she got here, but in all honesty there had been no way for her to get here any earlier then she had. Not that she could say that or explain it.

"I'm sorry," Sailor Moon said quietly, touching her transformation brooch to deactivate her transformation and return to her civilian form. The others released their own transformations.

"That's all you have to say for yourself," Makoto demanded angrily. "Just sorry?"

"What else would you have to say," asked Usagi, her tone flat and blank. She knew what she would have to do. She should have done it weeks before, but she had been stubbornly holding on to hope when in her heart she knew no such thing existed. It would have to be tonight; no more putting it off anymore.

"I know she was late and we had to handle the situation without her help, but Usagi-chan said she was sorry," Ami said, trying to get a handle on the situation before it really got out of hand. One could always count on the cerulean-haired genius to try and uphold the peace. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to this." She turned towards the blonde and gave her a beseeching look. "Just tell them so we can end this argument. It's useless when what's past is past."

'_If only things were that easy, Ami-chan,'_ Usagi thought sadly. However, there was no way she could tell any of them the reason as to why she was late. To do so would only lead to questions she couldn't and wouldn't answer. Not without endangering them and their safety and lives meant more to her then anything else.

"I can't tell you," she replied, because it's the only answer she can give. And because she knows that it's also the one response that will anger them even more.

"Why not, Usagi," Mamoru questioned her. The fact that he hadcalled her Usagi instead of his pet name for was a sure indication that he was unhappy with her. Or at least unhappy with her for withholding information from him, something she had never done before in their relationship.

'_It hurts'_, she thought. _'He's never going to call me Usako again. Sweet Selene, I wish I had paid more attention the last time he said it. After this, I won't even get an Odango Atama. How he'd laugh if he knew that I'll miss even that damn name."_

"I can't tell you that either."

Usagi felt the slightest brush against the metaphorical outer walls that guarded her mind; but she had expected this to happen. It was the anticipation of such a move like this from Mamoru that had made her prepare ahead of time to build a wall of cold, hard stone around her thoughts to keep him out when he tried to use the soul link between them. The irony of the situation was that she had learned this trick from him back during the time when they were battling the Black Moon and he had guarded his own thoughts from her after their breakup. She didn't think he'd appreciate the irony, nor the fact that she was protecting him, not the other way around. As great of a guy as he was, Mamoru was still a man and he believed that he was the one who was supposed to protect her and not the other way around.

Frustration flashed in Mamoru's eyes as he discovered that Usagi had effectively blocked him off that way from getting the answers they all wanted. That left only one option left; one that wasn't used often since it just didn't seem right. However, they had all had a long night and were frustrated at the situation and at Usagi; no one was going to quibble over morality at this point.

"Setsuna," Mamoru said in a commanding voice, like the Prince of Earth that he was. There was no need to say anymore, because the situation was self-explanatory. Besides as the Senshi of Time, Setsuna had some vision of the future. It was different then Rei's gift; the raven-haired beauty's power allowed her to see possible things in the future, but they weren't set in stone.

Setsuna's visions were of things that would and did happen, although she didn't know everything there was of the future. That would come with time when she officially ascended to the throne of Pluto as its Queen. Right now as the Princess, her powers were more limited. Besides it wasn't the future they needed to know but the past and that was well within the woman's domain of power.

A few minutes passed before Setsuna spoke. "I don't know. Something is keeping me from seeing."

"Is it the enemy," Chibi-Usa asked. She had returned to the past a few months earlier at the request of her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity. The young girl was clueless as to her mother's reasons why, but she hadn't objected as she enjoyed spending time with the younger incarnations of the people she knew. Besides it was wonderful to see her mother at a younger age and to know that the graceful and beautiful woman, she knew as her mother, had once been less then perfect then she seemed in the child's time.

The enemy that the young Senshi spoke of was an unknown entity. The attacks were random and seemingly without purpose. They had yet to figure out the goals of the enemy (not that it changed much; always a variation of the world domination or destruction theme). It was a good guess as any that the enemy may have messed with the flow of time, or at least with Setsuna's ability to see the past.

However in reality, it had been Usagi's doing with the use of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Over the years, the young woman had learned how to tap in and use the powers of the Ginzuishou without taxing herself or putting her life at risk. It was something she would have learned from her mother, the first one, Queen Serenity; but the Dark Kingdom had attacked before the time had come where she would be properly trained in the use of the Ginzuishou. Everything she had learned was self-taught with perhaps a bit of intellectual help from Ami and knowledge of the past imparted by Setsuna.

She had used the Ginzuishou to disrupt the Senshi of Time from seeing the past. She had been careful to make the disruption seem more random then focused. Setsuna would find there would be many random instances of being unable to see the past when she choose to. If Usagi had only blocked the past that concerned her secrets, Setsuna would have become suspicious and correctly guessed what she had done. By doing it like this, even if Plutonian Princess had any suspicions she couldn't confirm them because she could still see parts of Usagi's past.

"I don't know, Small Lady," Setsuna replied, using the pet name of the child that had been given to her in the future. "But whatever is it, it's hampering my ability to see the past."

"Let's worry about that later," said Haruka, her voice full of irritation which wasn't really surprising. She tended to get in a bad mood when she was hurt, which was a sign to her that the enemy was better then her or she had not fought at her best. Uranus, Jupiter and Mars were all planets that had been known for their abilities in anything physical or battle-related. The people of the planets had been proud of their abilities and it wasn't unheard of to have an individual from anyone of those planets to get bent out of shape when they found themselves lacking. However, Haruka was the type to get mad when it was her own fault that she got injured, which meant that the injury had occurred because a mistake on her part.

"I still want to know what you late, Usagi."

"I said I can't tell you," replied the blonde, letting a hint of irritation creep into her own voice. She knew her friends well enough that her showing any sort of irritation in this sort of situation would set some tempers off. She wasn't disappointed in her assessment of them.

"THE MAN YOU LOVE AND ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS ALMOST DIED BECAUSE YOU WERE LATE AND YOU WON'T TELL US THE REASON WHY," Rei exploded. "You don't deserve to be leader. I say we vote for a new leader."

And that was another expected result. Whenever she screwed up like this, Rei typically demanded they vote for another person to lead them. It wasn't that Rei was out to become leader herself. Well maybe in the early days when they had first awakened as Senshi without the memoires of their past. But now they knew of their past, the reasons for Rei's demands for a new leader had little to do with ambition. In the past, it had been Minako who had led the Inner Senshi while Rei had been her second. The Outer Senshi had had solitary posts so they had never had a leader, or at least a formal one. Informally it was Haruka who led them and Setsuna who served as her second.

In any case, Rei's demands for a leadership vote now was more to spark a fire under Usagi. Rei had often used it to push the blonde to improve herself so she could be worthy of her position as leader. However at this moment, the tactic was being used to push Usagi to spill the beans. It was also going according to Usagi's plan to create a believable opening to cut all ties. Hard to believe that she, Usagi, the one referred to Odango Atama could come up with such a devious plan to trick her friends. One that played them so well. The old Usagi couldn't have done it, but that Usagi no longer existed even if none of them knew it.

The blonde watched Makoto and Haruka, saw the agreement in their eyes, with Rei's words. She knew they didn't really want to replace her as leader, but as women of Jupiter and Uranus respectively, they came from two lines of people who not only understood but appreciated this kind of method to teach a lesson and achieve a goal. They didn't realize that no lesson would be taught tonight. Another few minutes and it would all be over.

'_Great Selene, give me strength,'_ Usagi thought as sharp pain shot through her heart of the final steps she would have to take tonight to complete her plan.

"Think I care," she retorted, leaving them all shocked into silence. That was one response that none of them ever imagined coming out of the blonde's mouth. Some pouting yes, tears even or vows that she'd improve and tell them everything. But not this.

"Of course you care," Michiru said, the first to recover from her shock first. "Stop joking around, Usagi."

"I'm not joking," Usagi replied coldly, reaching for that new part of her that was cold and immovable as ice. There was no turning back now. It was time to take the final steps. To cut the bonds that tied them together because that was the only way she could protect them. It was a twisted kind of situation that she had to hurt them so badly that they might hate her, just to save them. The part of her that still her, cried out in pain, but it was the colder newer part that was in control to do what had to be done.

"You've gotta be kidding us right Usagi?," Minako asked. "You can't _just not_ care."

"No I'm not," the blonde retorted. "You know what I'm sick of being the leader and having to make hard decisions and being yelled at when I make the wrong ones. I'm sick of being a Senshi. Why fight when every time we defeat one evil, a new one's stepping up to take their place? I hate the fact that my life's no longer mine, that it's being ruled over what happened in another life and time. And you wanna know what I hate the most? ALL OF YOU!"

The look on their faces was beyond shocked. There was also pain intermingled in their expressions and she wanted nothing more to get on her hands and knees and apologize for every word. But hurting them is a small price to pay for keeping them alive. If anyone in the world deserved to live and be happy, it was these souls who gave up so much to protect everyone else.

"That's right. I hate all of you," Usagi continued, her voice cruel and cutting. "All you ever do is nag or look down at me. Because I may be the reincarnation of Serenity, but I'll never be like her. I'm just a second-hand copy while you're perfect reincarnations of your past life and all of you just love rubbing it in. Ami's probably the worst out of all of you. The only reason why we ever had study sessions is so Ami could make herself look charitable helping out the dumb blonde at the bottom of the class. The one who used to be smarter in another life, even if she did goof off a lot. The girls in school are right. Ami is just a stuck up know it all with no life."

'_Gomen nasai Ami-chan,'_ Usagi thought. Ami was so kind and sweet, she didn't deserve this. It hurt her as much as Ami to see the pain and tears in the cerulean-haired girl's eyes. However, she knew the best way to ignite the anger of the others and push them to hate her was to attack those who were weakest in the group.

"Bitch," Makoto cried as she slapped Usagi's face. It was something that Makoto never thought she would do and while her palm stung from the action, it was heart that hurt more that she had done it or that she had to do it in the first place. "How can you be so mean to Ami-chan?"

Usagi brought a hand up to her cheek, which she was sure was bright red. That had stung, although she knew it could have hurt a lot worse. Makoto was the strongest of the Senshi physically; she knew the brunette had held back even though she had been angry. She wished that Makoto hadn't held back though. It was only fitting that she feel every hurt they could fling at her for doing this. Yet the physical pain is nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

Glaring coldly at Makoto, Usagi said, "And as for you Makoto, you've just proved that you're the crazy karate chick who always stoops to physical violence, that Umino said you were." Okay he had said it when Makoto had first transferred to Juuban Junior High but had quickly changed his tune once he had seen how quickly and easily Usagi had befriended the towering Amazon. "I know why I actually thought differently. Not all the good cooking in the world is going to be able to bribe people to see different. You're nothing more then an oversized big bully! A freak of nature!"

Out of the corner of her eyes, Usagi can see the others reacting. Some with shock while others have already gotten over shock to move to anger. Minako was one of the ones who had moved to anger; it was as plain as day on her face that she was pissed off. It really wasn't surprising since she and Makoto have always been really close. As for Rei and Haruka, one could practically see the steam rising out of their ears. The others are upset to, but she still hadn't pushed them enough to want to kick them out of their lives. Maybe grovel and apologize for the next few years, but she still hadn't done enough damage to their relationship yet.

The blonde's eyes landed on Hotaru, who was still more in shock then anything else. As the youngest of the Senshi besides Chibi-Usa, the rest of them had always tended to look out her; especially as in some ways despite the great power she held, the young girl had always seemed a bit fragile to them. It had been the same in the past as well. Usagi really hated herself for what she was about to do, but she knew that aiming a verbal attack at Hotaru would only further server to sever the bonds.

"And while we're on the topic of strengths, why don't we talk about how pathetic Hotaru is," she announced, eyes narrowing as she glared at the poor girl who looked beyond upset at the situation and being put on the spot. "You're supposed to be one of the most powerful Senshi, the great Senshi of Destruction yet you're a little wimp."

Dark violet eyes shimmered with tears, before a single one escaped and slid down Hotaru's face. The others looked ready to kill Usagi.

"Usagi," Chibi-Usa cried. "How can you be so cruel?"

"I'm just stating the truth," I replied. "And here's another truth for you. I don't want such a sappy little busybody as a daughter. Especially one who looks like she's going to grow up to be a slut. Why would anyone want a daughter like you? I -"

The verbal assault stopped when Mamoru was suddenly there and slapping her across the face on the same cheek that Makoto had slapped just a few minutes earlier. If it had gotten to the point when her beloved Mamo-chan was slapping her, something he had never done EVER in any of their lives, then she knew she had accomplished her goal.

"You son of a bitch," she spat."How dare you hit me?"

"How dare you talk to our daughter that way," he countered in a strangely calm voice. However Usagi knew him better then that. If it had been a passing in the moment anger, his would have yelled at her. But when it was calm like, it was an indicator that the anger ran deep; the calmer his voice was, the more rage that was boiling inside that was held back by excellent control.

"What's wrong with you Usagi? What happened to that girl I fell in love with during the Silver Millennium? The one I fell in love with all over again in this life?"

"She realized what a joke this has all been," Usagi retorted. "I'm not going to let something that happened in the past or what might happen in the future affect my life anymore. We're through Chiba Mamoru."

Surprising it was those words that had the greatest effect. None of the cruel words she had spoken before had quite the same impact as those four words. Because he was her soulmate, the other half of her heart and soul. For her to end what fate and destiny had bound together was perhaps more earth-shattering then the cruel taunts designed to poke at the scars and insecurities of her friends.

"You don't mean that Usako," he said, making her mourn the fact that the last time she would hear that name was when it was filled with so much bewilderment and pain that for a moment had overwhelmed his anger.

"Oh yes I do," Usagi replied. "Now that we've had this little chat I'm leaving. Don't worry about me being around to piss you off anymore. I'm leaving Tokyo. Be glad that I even took the time to even say good bye. Have a nice life."

She turned and started to walk away.

"Mama," Chibi-Usa cried, running up to Usagi and grabbing her hand. It was a sign of how serious she was, since the child always referred to her mother of this time by her name. Perhaps in some way this seemed like a divorce to the child, even though her parents in this time weren't even married, let alone herself being born. By invoking their true relationship, the little girl hoped to bring back the woman she knew and not this stranger who said such horrible thing.

"Please don't do this. Please don't go. Please."

Usagi may have not had that connection that comes with carrying a child within your womb or the formative years of Chibi-Usa's upbringing, at least not yet, but blood was a strong bond and this child was the flesh of her flesh. It was hard to turn her back on her, knowing that her actions would make this wonderful little girl cease to exist. Yet even if she remained, Chibi-Usa would still disappear.

"Get a life kid," Usagi sneered, jerking her hand free. "Oh I forgot. You won't be around very long now to get one."

As soon as she was out of their sight, she started to run as if the demons of hell at were heels. And in a way they were, or correction already had been at her heels. Yet no matter how hard she ran, she could not outrun the sobs of her child that pierced the night. She ran faster, to resist the urge to turn around and comfort the little girl, but no matter how fast she ran there was no escaping the pain in her heart. A pain that would never leave her.

But she couldn't allow herself the weakness to stop and cry. Not now. She had to be strong. For them.

* * *

_**Final Thought from Usagi:**_

_For them…_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Once upon a time ago when I was 18, I first created an account on and wrote the Sailor Moon multi-chapter fan fiction that I ever finished. That story was __**Angel of the Night. **__Shortly after that, I stopped writing fan fiction because I discovered other interests. Now I'm writing fan fiction again and after months of racking my brains, I finally accessed my old account. I have removed __**Angel of the Night**__ from that account because while it has a good storyline, it's rather embarrassing me to now to read it; I know I'm capable of writing better then that. So here am I revising that long ago story and adding on to it, to make it much more then it was. I hope you enjoy. _

_~Lady Yue~_

* * *

_**Maboroshi no Ginzuishou **__- Illusionary Silver Crystal_

_**Gomen nasai -**__ sorry_

_**-chan**__ - suffix for a name that means family or close friend. May be offensive if you don't know that person well._

_**Senshi **_**-**_ soldier, warrior, fighter_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to **Sailor Moon** or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Takeuchi Naoko and anyone else she says has rights to it.


	2. Ch 1: Ghoul Expectations

_**Chapter 1: Ghoul Expectations**_

* * *

_Six Years Later…_

_Boston, Massachusetts_

* * *

'_Great Selene, it stinks,'_ Usagi thought, her nose wrinkled up in disgust, as she silently made her way through the graveyard. She tightened her grip on the sword she held in her dominant hand, the right, although she had gone through hours of torture (AKA training although with those two in charge the distinction was always blurred) with Kyr and Drake to be ensure she could switch to the left if necessary and get the job done. It was still slightly uncomfortable to use her left hand, but a slight discomfort was worth the knowledge and ability to use her other hand if her dominant hand got injured.

'_If it stinks this much then it can only mean that tall, dark and decaying is nearby.'_

A rustling noise behind her alerted to the position of said tall, dark and decaying. She turned with an unnatural grace, swinging her sword hand and severing the ghoul's head off. For a moment the body stumbled around clumsily before the last of the final impulses sent from the ghoul's brain before decapitation wore off and it collapsed to the ground. She then pulled an extra-large trash bag from her subspace pocket along with some rubber gloves.

"I fucking hate this part of the job," she muttered under her breath, as she slipped the gloves on. She grabbed the ghoul's head, making sure to turn the face away from her so she wouldn't have to see its gaping mouth or the maggots that were wiggling against eyeballs and out of the sockets. This one had clearly been dead quite some time.

Usagi willed herself not to gag and wondering how this kind of shit still had that effect on her, she shoved the head into the bag and then moved over to the body and managed to shove it in as well. Then just as a precaution she pulled out another trash bag, and double-bagged the corpse. She then tied up the bag and held it in front of her, using her thumb and index finger to hold it as she carried it over to a nearby truck.

"Having fun," asked Jayce Hawke, his entire being just brimming with his amusement. He was a tall man, about 6'1" in height, with blonde hair as golden in color as her own and blue eyes that always seemed to be plotting some kind of mischief. It seemed to her, that his main purpose in his life this time around was to piss her off.

"You know you could have actually helped before," she growled, not feeling particularly friendly or kind at the moment. That thing kinda happened when you could smell a rotting corpse through two layers of durable plastic and happened to be a bit hungry; never a good combination.

"Now either take this thing and dump it in the back of the truck so we can find someplace to burn it or else I…" she continued, trailing off and leaving the threat unfinished so he could think of all the painful things she could do to him. It worked quite well considering the man had a rather vivid imagination and enjoyed watching horror movies like _**Saw**_.

Jayce knew Usagi well enough from this life and previous incarnations to know that she wasn't one to make threats lightly. If she said she was going to do… he blanched as his mind came up with various possibilities, then he knew she would do it. He took the bag from her, grunting a bit since it was a lot heavier then he expected. Should have known better when dealing with Usagi, but it was so easy to forget when she barely 5'3".

"I don't see why you can't do it yourself," he complained. "You're certainly strong enough, just as you're good enough to hunt Stinky without a partner to watch your back."

"All very true," Usagi replied, yanking the gloves off and tossing them in the back of the truck; she then pulled some sanitary wipes from her subspace pocket and began vigriously wiping at her hands, arms, and any other bit of skin that was uncovered during her brief fight. "But I killed Stinky, so you can deal with clean up duty. Besides if it weren't for me, you would be a fat lazy bum right now and then you'd really never win your Princess back again. Gotta tell ya, a girl can get over the whole brainwashed betrayal thing, but a fat lazy ass is a major deal breaker in a relationship."

"Well at least, I'd be a nice-smelling fat lazy bum," he grumbled, heaving the bag into the truck bed. He unlocked the truck and got in the driver's side while she took the passenger side. "I'm going to take a damn shower when we get back. Why the hell do these things have to stink so much? I mean, I know dead is dead but that thing is more rank then your average old decaying body."

"And you would know this how," she teased, quickly cleaning off her sword before sticking it back in it's sheathe and returning it to her subspace pocket. "Anyways ask Zach since he'll probably know the answer. And stop complaining. My senses are a helluva lot more sensitive then yours. Imagine how that thing would smell if you were me."

"I'd rather not," Jayce replied, starting up the truck.

* * *

"Man do you guys stink," Nathaniel Reynolds, otherwise known as Nathan (or Natty if somebody was really trying to get on his nerves and piss him off), remarked as Usagi and Jayce walked into the spacious penthouse that they all shared, along with several other roommates. He was about a few inches taller then Jayce, although they shared the same kind of muscular build that indicated strength without being overly done like some wrestlers and bodybuilders were known for. His hair was a cross between auburn and dark brown. While it wasn't exactly appropriate length for stockbrokers, he preferred to keep his hair long, about an inch or two past his shoulders; it was actually probably a bit longer then that, but he had natural body wave in it so it flowed down his back in waves instead of straight like her own. His eyes were blue like Jayce, however while Jayce's eyes were the blue of a clear and perfect sunny day, Nathan's were the blue of the skies that had darkened with the approaching of a storm.

It was little wonder that the man got hit on regularly, not that Jayce didn't get his fair share, but women tended to be suckers for men with brooding and stormy eyes; she should know as she spoke from experience. However, Nathan while good looking as Jayce, had little effect on Usagi's heart although she was still woman enough to appreciate a fine specimen of male. It was hard to be effected in that way when your heart was already taken. Besides Nathan had a way of annoying her as much as Jayce could.

"Oh really, well thank you for the observation, Captain Obvious," she replied sarcastically. "We hadn't noticed the stench."

"Someone's in a bad mood," commented Christian Townsende, from his spot on one of the big black leather couches in the living room. As always, the man's laptop was with him, sitting on one of those lap desks. Ever since the boys had read that article about laptops and sperm count, they had been vigilant with always having a lap desk to protect the precious family jewels from damage and giving Usagi something to giggle about every day.

Christian was another one of her annoying roommates that she hadn't been able to ditch since meeting him. He also fit the mold of the rest of the men, being tall and yummy; however Christian gave new meaning to the word tall. He was the tallest of all the men at a whooping 6'6". Usagi felt positively tiny compared to the man, yet in some ways that was a good thing because he also had the ability to make her feel incredibly safe because of his height. It was just an illusion she knew, since she certainly didn't need anybody to protect her, but sometimes an illusions were nice.

Like Nathan, Christian had dark hair, although his was a solid shade of brown. His eyes were dark green like emeralds and entirely too observant for his own good. Actually all the men saw way too much, but he was the worst of them. It probably came from the fact that he was a writer and that particular group of individuals made a hobby of watching people for inspiration.

"If you had been up until three in the morning last night working and then up again at six just so you could go to work again followed by spending two and half hours tracking a damn rank-ass ghoul, you'd be in a bad mood too," she snarled. Sensing somebody coming up from behind, she spun around and gave another one of her roommates a dirty look since being in a bad mood meant that she currently found it annoying to find somebody was in a good mood.

"Well I have some good news for you guys," said Zachary Harrison, Zach for short, as he continued to smile and ignore his vertically challenged roommate's aura of gloom and doom. He was the resident genius of the group, being smart enough that he would have given even a Mercurian a run for their money. He was one of the shorter men, only being 6'1" like Jayce. His hair was blonde, although not golden like Jayce, but a more pale and tawny shade that hinted more towards a lighter shade of brown; it reminded her of Haruka's hair except it was a few shades lighter. Zach's eyes were green like Christian's however a lighter shade that reminded her more of the ocean then emeralds like Christan's did.

"I don't have ghoul duty anymore," Jayce asked hopefully.

"No something better," he replied.

Usagi and Jayce exchanged glances. "What could be better then not having ghoul duty," they asked at the same time.

"I found _him_," Zach answered.

Usagi glanced at him sharply, her blue eyes appearing to darken so they appeared more black then blue. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Zach confirmed. "Looks like our friend headed out east. Tokyo to be exact. I think he's going after the Senshi and the Prince."

Jayce let out a blue streak, the kind that would even make a sailor blush with the creativity and vulgarness that was aimed at _him_. They all felt that way when it came to _him_ on a general basis but to know that their loved ones might be in danger….

"If he even thinks about touching Rei, I will stake that son of a b-"

"Yo, watch the language, there's a lady present," Tristan Grant said, as he walked through the front door. "Man why am I always getting stuck with vampire duty?"

"Who you," Usagi retorted, arching an eyebrow. While Tristan did have long hair, probably the longest of the men, few would mistake his 6'0" form with a woman. And if they did, that killing look, from matching sea green eyes would, that he shot her would correct that assumption. "Anyways, don't complain. You had the easy job tonight."

"Not from my point of view," Kyrian Westmoreland said, his voice low and smooth, as he followed Tristan into the penthouse. "You guys don't get slammed into brick walls a few times tonight. If were regular humans, we'd be dead."

"I'll take wall slamming to stinky any day," Usagi retorted, torn between the need to go take a scalding hot shower and dealing with the latest info on _him_. Choices, choices. She, and the others, would just have to put up with the smell.

While they could have put off dealing with the information for another day or two, since the last two of their group Drake Kavanaugh and Lance MacAllister were away in Chicago working a job at exterminating a pack of ghouls (and what fun that job must be, emphasis on the heavy sarcasm there), she knew with the temperaments of this group that they wouldn't be able to wait. Yet they all knew how Drake and Lance would vote and a quick phone call would confirm that in the morning.

It was really hard to believe when she first left Japan six years ago, cutting all ties to friends and family, that she wouldn't now be completely alone. That had certainly been her plan since it was the only way she could ensure the smallest guarantee that they would be safe. That night she had cut ties from her friends and then her family, she had headed to the airport and booked a flight to America. Well technically she had called Henry McBane, the man who had scouted her a few weeks earlier before her world had gone to hell, and he had been the one to book her flight via his computer. It was because of him, that she had been able to leave Japan and she would be forever grateful to him for it.

Within weeks of settling in Boston, in a crappy apartment and taking whatever modeling assignments that came her way (she learned that just because she was scouted didn't mean she got top jobs), she had started hunting the ghouls and vampires of the world. It was through her hunts that she had run into the guys which had been quite some interesting first meetings; the meetings with Jayce, Nathan, Zach and Kyr had been particularly turbulent.

However once the shock wore off, the reality of the present had hit as well as the past. Jayce, Nathan, Zach, and Kyr had once been Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite, respectively, the generals of Endymion and the Earth during the Silver Millennium before Beryl and Metallia had brainwashed them to Dark Kingdom's side. Once the Dark Kingdom had been defeated in this lifetime, it seemed the power of the Ginzuishou had allowed them to be reborn, somehow setting it so they were born around the same time as Mamoru since he was their Prince (and how that happened without screwing the timeline, she never knew).

As for Christian, Drake, Tristan, and Lance… well they had been generals of the Moon and had been responsible for keeping the Moon Kingdom safe, which was the end of the Silver Millennium was a sore subject with the four since they felt as they had felt it was mostly their fault. Out of the four, only Tristan had his original name while the others had variations or names that started with the same letter; Drake had been Draco, Lance had been Lantis, and Christian had been known as Cereberus.

The irony didn't escape Usagi that she had hurt her friends and fled Tokyo to protect them to run into another group of people who had once been precious to her in another life. She had tried to avoid the men, however once the connections had made all eight had turned male stubborn and refused to budge out of her life. The Earth Generals felt they had to take care of her because she was their Prince's lady and the Moon Generals did it because while she hadn't formerly ascended to the throne, she was their Queen. Add in the fact that the men already knew and fought ghouls and vampires, and she really didn't have much of an argument since they knew how to take care of themselves in this situation while her loved ones in Japan had never had a chance.

"So Usagi's a masochist and Jayce is cursing like a sailor," Tristan said, as he gingerly sat down on one of the couches. It made the others wonder exactly how many times the poor man had been slammed around since they all possessed accelerated healing abilities. For him to be that cautious, meant that he was hurt a lot more then he had let on before. There were several exchanges of looks that had the end result of them silently deciding who would take on the task in making sure that Tristan was all right. He was one of the most easy going guys, but he could get a bit testy at times like when people fussed over him about injuries.

"So what else is new?"

"Zach found our dude," Jayce replied. "He's in fucking Tokyo."

"I see," Kyr said, shooting a quick glance at Usagi, who pretended not to notice by examining her manicure and making note of chips that she had incurred because of the short scuffle earlier that night. "Then we'll have to start making arrangements to transfer our operations to Tokyo. We leave as soon as Lance and Drake return. Nobody mention our news to Drake until he's back. The last thing we need is him having one of his moments and losing his cool and flying off the bat."

They all nodded in agreement. Drake was one of those men who could be under constant pressure or be in midst of battle and keep his cool as if it was a walk in the park. But threaten his loved ones and you had a fifty-fifty chance that you of him going what Usagi, who still had a bit of a Pokémon fetish even at this age, had dubbed 'going Primeape on your ass.' Goodnights were exchanged and everyone headed to their rooms as it had been a long day.

Usagi listened patiently until she was certain that everyone was safely ensconced in their rooms, before exiting her bedroom and heading to the living room to reach their patio balcony. She always thought best out here in the fresh air and being so high up, they managed to avoid most of the city smog and pollution that you got at ground level. She a lot to think about now.

'_So I'm finally going back after all this time,' _she thought. _'I never thought I'd be going back, let alone for that particular reason. It was supposed to end here in America.' _She heard the barest hint of noise, which had her spinning around to see Kyr, leaning against the open doorway and watching her. There wasn't any real visible concern in his face, he wasn't that kind of guy and he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't take it well if he had.

"You okay?"

"Perfect."

"You know chances are you're probably going to wind up seeing them again," he said. "I doubt they cut you out of their hearts like you wanted. They're going to want answers. What are you going to tell them?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Usagi."

"No, it's better this way, Kyr," she replied. "They've all suffered a lot in this life and the last. It's better if they don't know. Frankly, if I had it my way you and the others wouldn't be part of this either, but you were all already hunting before I showed up. It would have taken a major working of the Ginzuishou mojo to wipe out that knowledge and that would have made you vulnerable since _they_ know you're hunters. You guys know how to fight _them_, Mamoru and the Senshi don't"

"They could have learned," he pointed out.

"I know they could have, but now with _him_ around. You know he would have never allowed me to train them to fight. If they knew how to fight then they would have a better chance of surviving an attack from one of his minions and he couldn't take that chance. They barely survived the attacks by the ghouls he sent. They're his trump card."

"They need to know Usagi," Kevin urged her. "They're going to be in danger again when you go back. _He_ might not be certain that you still care about them, but I wouldn't put it past him to make a try at them to see if you're really like the rest of them or if you're bluffing."

"The Senshi will be fine," Usagi replied. "You guys will protect them."

"But-," Kyr began to say before she silenced him with a sharp glance.

"No buts, Kyr," she said. "Everything will be fine. There is no other option."

Despite still having doubts, Kyrian remained silent. It wasn't that he doubted the ability of the men to protect the Senshi and the reincarnation of Prince Endymion. They all knew how to handle themselves and deal with the things they hunted. What he did doubt was how Usagi could think she could be in Japan and think she'd avoid her old friends or the truth about really happened before she left. They may have let her walk away once, but they wouldn't do it again. But he kept his silence because it was futile to argue with the blonde.

"Fine, but you better go hunt tonight," he said. "The next few days will be busy so I'll doubt you'll have any time to do so later. The last thing we need is for your hunger to overwhelm you. Especially on the company jet. Jayce complained the last time that you kept eyeing his neck."

"Only because I wanted to freak him out a bit," Usagi replied, laughing. "He should have expected since he left that nasty snake on my bed the week before. But you're right, I need to hunt. I'll be back before the morning joggers are out."

She jumped onto the railing of the balcony, balancing for a moment as her muscles tensed before she jumped over to the roof of the building next door which was lower then their apartment building. She ran across the roof, pausing only to glance quickly at the ground for pedestrians before jumping off and landing on the ground, in a very Underworld Kate Beckinsale kind of way. Boston may have been rife with ghouls and vampires, but it also had its fair share of serial killers, rapists and psychopaths too. She felt no remorse for ending their lives to help sustain hers.

As she hunted that night, Usagi's thoughts wandered back to memories of the past. One memory in particular stood out. It had six years ago on a night similar to this that her own life had turned upside down and the future that she had expected had been ripped out of her grasp like her humanity. It had all started when she had met _him…_

* * *

_**Final Thought from Jayce:**_

_Lots and lots of hot water and soap… Geez I smell rank._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_There are no words that can express the happiness I feel that even years after writing this story, people still read it and actually look forward to seeing it being polished up and reposted once more._

_For those of you who enjoy Sailor Moon, me and some friends run a multi-RPG site that has just opened up a Sailor Moon RPG called __**Chronicles of the Moon. **_

**_http(semicolon)/nexuspoint. . ?act=idx_**

_If is still evil and this link address doesn't show up in the chapter, just PM for the link. =)  
_

_**Ages of the characters**_

_Tsukino Usagi: 21 Chiba Mamoru: 24_

_Mizuno Ami: 21 Zachary "Zach" Harrison (Zoicite): 23_

_Hino Rei: 21 Jayce Hawke (Jadeite): 24 _

_Kino Makoto: 21 Nathaniel "Nathan" Reynolds (Nephrite): 25_

_Aino Minako: 21 Kyrian "Kyr" Westmoreland (Kunzite): 28_

_Meiou Setsuna: 24 Christian Townsende (Cerberus): 29_

_Tenou Haruka: 22 Drake Kavanaugh (Draco): 27_

_Kaiou Michiru: 22 Tristan Grant (Tristan): 25_

_Tomoe Hotaru: 19 Lance MacAllister (Lantis): 20_

_Chibi-Usa: 16_

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or added this story as a favorite or alert._

raya9 • Sayain46 • LoveInTheBattleField • Shaydees • Hikaru28 • • MarsCrystal42 • Michelle Lily Potter • maya884 • pandas-go-rwar • Deadly Aura _(Thank you, I hope I can do it better justice now then I did when I was 18.)_ • CherrySerenity-sama • mangamania • serenity-cosmos-10 _(It's nice to know an old story is loved)_ • Secluded Sapphire • TropicalRemix _(No; I hope this chapter starts to explain Usagi's reasons…)_ • sailorstarcharmer • angelforbesmarch • SailorMoon489 • On Silver Wings • ncisduckie • Dansfan90 • Bin82501 _(I shall in a week or so. I want to give time to the people who have favorited a chance to know about it being moved and revised to my new account. I know how horrible it is find your favorite story just disappear on you.)_ • CthyiaMoonHeart38 • Kiara victory Tatsu • princessrana1579 • guardiana • Faerex

**deviantArt**

darkdex52 • TheSirKnite

**DGRFA**

wannabe kairi • Sazzy •

And the ladies who commented via the DGRFA Facebook group

* * *

_**Maboroshi no Ginzuishou **__- Illusionary Silver Crystal_

_**Senshi **_**-**_ soldier, warrior, fighter_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to **Sailor Moon** or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Takeuchi Naoko and anyone else she says has rights to it.


	3. Ch 2: Memories Past

_**Chapter 2: Memories Past**_

Usagi could still remember the first time that she had met _him_. She and the others had just defeated Queen Nehelenia and the Dead Moon Circus a few weeks earlier and were enjoying the peace; a peace they feared wouldn't last very long as that was always the case. They were right as he and his minions appeared around that time. The monsters they had fought had been ghouls, although she didn't learn that until much later, and were tougher then anything that they had ever faced before. Compared to them, fighting the Dark Kingdom and all the others had been a walk in the park.

It was a few weeks after the ghouls had begun showing up, when Usagi was walking home one night after a meeting at Rei's. The meeting had ended with Minako bemoaning her rejection from a scout from an American modeling company. Usagi hadn't had the heart to mention that she too had tried out and had been offered a contract if she wanted; that would have been cruel after all, since it was Minako's dream to be an international superstar. While Usagi too had such dreams, her main dream was to become a bride, Mamo-chan's bride; besides she already know what was in store for her future. Why worry about super-stardom when she would one day be the planet's Queen and thus be super famous anyways?

That night Usagi had been walking home alone. Chibi-Usa was spending the night at Hotaru's and her beloved Mamo-chan had a class that night. Typically he would have skipped the class if he knew she was walking home alone, but he had a test so Usagi had shooed him off with a smile and reassurances that she would be all right. She was Sailor Moon after all, well technically Eternal Sailor Moon. She could take care of herself just fine without her big strong boyfriend to walk her home.

The Senshi of the moon had been about halfway home when she got that spine-tingling creepy feeling one got when somebody was watching them. She had glanced around, but there had been nothing out of the ordinary besides the usual shadows that occurred because of the night and street lights. So the blonde had shrugged it off and attributed to the weird feeling as to her overactive imagination and continued on her way home.

"Serenity."

The name had been whispered in a way that had chills racing down her back. The kind of chills you got when watching a horror movie and you know something bad was about to come out or when you were scared shitless by an attraction in the haunted house at the annual autumn festival. Before Usagi had time to react past the spine-tingling chills, something grabbed her and spun her around and shoved her against the wall of a nearby building. It was in that moment she first saw _him_ and while she only saw _him_ once more after that night, she would never forget his appearance.

He was gorgeous, but not in the same way her beloved Mamo-chan was. When one looked at Chiba Mamoru, you saw a tall muscular man who was just plain drop-dead gorgeous and sexy; even Michiru and Haruka had admitted at one time or another that Mamoru was one appealing specimen of male, and those two had eyes only for each other most of the time. It was impossible to not be attracted to man with jet-black hair and irresistible stormy blue eyes that drew you in because there was something untamed and primitive in them, yet at the same time had the ability to make you feel safe and warm.

But not this man. He was as tall and muscular as Mamoru, actually they had the same build, but that was where the similarities ended. His hair was pale blonde; the term platinum came to mind when she had first seen it. It was also long, as long as her own when she let it flow freely from the buns and pigtails, which was most unusual since none of the men she had known in this life or the last had hair that long. But the thing that was most noticeable about him was his eyes. They were the color of amber, but it wasn't the color that made them unique and drew one's attention. No, it was the feeling of complete and absolute dread that filled a person when you looked into those eyes.

"Serenity," he whispered again.

"Who are you," she asked.

"I'm your future, sweet Serenity," he answered, causing the feeling of dread in her to increase. "I've been waiting for you for a long time, little Moon Princess."

"What the hell are you talking about," Usagi demanded. "And how do you know that?"

"I know about your past, sweet princess because I was a part of it," he said with a smile, a smile that got scarier as canines grew longer and extended into what could only be called fangs.

'_Oh shit,'_ the thought raced through the Senshi of the Moon's mind. _'He's a vampire. Please tell me I'm dreaming. Vampires don't exist. They're not real!'_

Yet there was living proof in front of her. Or was that unliving? She really wasn't quite sure and the fact that she was debating that particular point in her head was a good indication of how panicked she was. Who gave a moon fart about the man's living status? He was freaking vampire and he was eyeing her like some precious artifact that he wanted to keep under lock and key. The vampire caressed Usagi's face with an ice cold hand, which seemed to also answer her previous question, seemlingly lost in his own thoughts or memories.

"You're so beautiful, just like you're mother. I loved you're mother once you know. But she didn't want to have anything to do with me. She married that damn Solarian and had me banished out of the Silver Millennium. But she couldn't keep me away forever. A few years after you were born, I managed to slip in unnoticed onto the moon. I believe you were 3 years oldwhen I first saw you. I fell in love with you right then and there and I was determined to have you when got older. But that bitch Beryl showed up and ruined it for us to be together then. But now we can finally be together now."

The vampire looked at Usagi with such an expectant expression. It was if he expected her to jump up and down with joy at the idea. The only things the blonde wanted to do was get far, far away or at least far enough to transform and blast him into moon dust. She had no memories of this creature being in the Silver Millennium nor of her mother, Queen Serenity mentioning one such as he to her. Perhaps Queen Serenity had thought him truly gone, or perhaps it hadn't occurred to her that this blood-thirsty creature would transfer his sick obsession of her to her precious daughter.

"Don't you have anything to say my love," he asked.

"I am not your love," Usagi replied. "In fact I don't want to have anything to do with you. I have a nice family, great friends, and a loving boyfriend who will eventually be my husband so I don't need a psychotic 1000 year old vampire show up and try to screw everything up."

Perhaps she could have been a little less blunt, but with the stress of school and the ghoul attacks combined with a healthy dose of panicked fear hadn't put her in the mood to be nice or leash the sharp side of her tongue. Needless to the say the vampire got very pissed off. Yet he didn't hit her although he certainly looked like he wanted to.

"You're upset now," he said after a few moments of tense silence; she wasn't certain if he had truly gotten control of his temper "That's understandable, but you'll feel differently soon enough. As soon as you get to know me, you'll realize that you love me."

"I'll never love you," she retorted. "I don't even know you or your name. How dare you show up and expect me to love you? You can't make someone love you. Love is something special that takes time and has to be given freely."

He studied her for a second and for the third time that night she felt another chill work its way down her spine. "Yes, you're right," he said slowly, shocking her. She hadn't expected him to accept her words so easily; he had been professing his love to her a few moments ago and coming off as fanatic stalker. Yet now he was agreeing that it wasn't possible for her to love him. She didn't know what to think.

"It was rude of me to just expect you to love me without being properly introduced," he continued, clearly looking pleased that he had understood his 'love' and her reluctance to love him. "I am Corinth, the progenitor to all vampires and ghouls, which I believe you and your friends have had the pleasure of meeting."

"Vampires," Usagi questioned confused. After all, considering the impact of the presence of this vampire, she found it doubtful that she and her friends could have met another vampire and not realize what they were dealing with. Not with Ami's brains and Rei's internal radar of sensing all things spiritual and weird-ass shit.

"No Serenity," he answered with amusement. "Ghouls. Or as you and your friends called them, youma."

"Y-You sent them," she stuttered.

"Of course, my dear," he replied.

"But why?"

"To test your guardians," he answered. "I had to see how strong they were and I must say I am disappointed. To think that your life depends on those clumsy girls for protection. And those so-called powers of theirs are so weak that it's pathetic. Really Serenity I think its best if you came away with me where you can have proper protection."

"No," replied Usagi, vehemently. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I told you I don't want to have anything to do with you. Not now or anytime in the future."

"You'll feel differently about it later," he replied calmly as he moved towards the Senshi of the Moon. "It doesn't matter how long I have to wait for you to change your mind, which you will sweet Serenity. Have no doubt about that. "

"Well you can wait in vain because I won't change my mind till the day I die," retorted Usagi.

"How amusing Serenity since this is the day you die or at least the mortal part of you will die," he said smiling. A smile that had her panicking once more because it wasn't psycho obsessive fanatic lover-like anymore but 'you look you'll taste good' in a predatory sort of way. He brought his wrist to his face and made a cut with his fangs. She watched in a sort of sick fascination as dark red blood welled up. Then before there was any time to react or to even realize that she needed to react, his wrist was pressed against her lips and the blood was flowing into her mouth. She hadn't wanted to swallow it and had tried desperately not to, but when he pinched her nose so she couldn't breath, a subconscious instinct to survive kicked in and she found herself swallowing his blood.

After what seemed like eons he pulled away and stared at her critically. "Yes," he murmured to himself, "I think that should be enough." Then he grabbed her again, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her hard in a way that was dominant and possessive before pulling away and disappearing into the night with a "Farewell for now Serenity. I will return for you soon. "

It took her a few moments before she managed to gather her wits enough and race home, arriving past her curfew which caused her mother to yell at her. She hadn't really paid much attention to her mother's ranting, just nodded her head and kept muttering her apologies before she was released to go upstairs to her room. It should have been then that she should have something to Luna. Concerned and loving Luna who looked so worried as she questioned Usagi, yet the blonde said nothing of the events of her walk home.

Honestly she had wanted to. She had even opened her mouth to tell the feline what had happened. She had watched enough vampire flicks to know that it was quite possible that she had just taken the first step into turning into a vampire, which was being ambitious in thinking that there were several steps instead of one. But regardless of the procedure, she had known on some level that she was going to be turned into a vampire and she had to act now if she was to avoid that fate. Ami-chan was a genius and science was her playground; if there was anyone in the world who could find a cure to stop vampirism, it was the Mercurian.

But instead of saying what she needed to say, she only apologize for being late and wished her feline guardian good night. A part of her screamed inside in protest, but she found that she could not change her actions. It was like she had programmed to do this and she had a sneaking suspicion that she had. The Senshi of the Moon suddenly was overcome by the need to sleep and as she crawled into bed the memories of that night dimmed and remained in the shadows of her mind so that the changes that occurred in her mind weren't connected to the first meeting with Corinth.

It would be a few nights later that she would again be returning home alone from a meeting at Rei's. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru had left earlier that afternoon with Mamoru to go on a camping trip. The meeting itself had ended fairly early since Usagi had been cranky and short-tempered which had been attributed by the others as PMS; a reasonable explanation since the days leading to her menstrual cycle always made the blonde irritable. In reality the real reason for the crankiness had been hunger pains, another acceptable excuse for the Senshi of the Moon to be bitchy as hunger usually led to migraine-like headaches for her.

However the blonde didn't correct her friends on their misconception of the reasons for her irritability. To do so would draw strange looks for the since she had been munching on something the entire meeting. Yet no matter how much Usagi ate, she just couldn't manage to get full. She had also noticed that she had begun to have a harder time breathing as well.

Anyways for some reason or another, she had decided to take the route through the park to get home that park. She had been munching up potato chips as she walked when she noticed the cutest little most adorable bunny rabbit trying to limp across the sidewalk. Being the kind-hearted and caring person that she was, Usagi had went to investigate to see if there was anything she could do to help. She had, after all, the Ginzuishou to use to help her heal the poor thing although she knew her friends would have a cow if they knew that she used the crystal for something like that. However, Usagi was of the mindset that the Ginzuishou shouldn't be used merely for big epic save-the-world-battles, but in the everyday to help people as well.

When she got closer, she noticed that the bunny had somehow gotten a big nasty cut on its leg. The cut was deep and blood continued to drip from it and onto the sidewalk pavement. Usagi found herself fixated on the sight of the blood. Before she even realized what she was doing, she was suddenly on the rabbit, grabbing it by its ears and twisting its neck before her teeth sank into its neck. No, correction her fangs had pieced the soft flesh to allow more blood to be spilled which she greedily drank.

Laughter filled the air, cold and cruel, as Usagi lapped up the last few drops of blood that the small creature had in it. She stared down at the now dead animalin her hands, her eyes growing big and wide with horror at what she had done. "Oh Selene, what have I done," she cried.

"Exactly what you're supposed to do my sweet," Corinth said as he appeared out of nowhere. The sight of the vampire ripped the shadows that had cloaked her memories of their first meeting from the blonde's mind. There was no denying him nor what he had made her become. The proof was in her hands, growing colder and stiffer by the second as death settled in.

"What the hell have you done to me," she screamed. She wanted to fling the rabbit away, but that would have made her sin that much greater. With remorse, she gently set the rabbit on the sidewalk.

"I made you a vampire," he replied calmly, "One of the Ancients, or Old Ones to be precise."

"Is there a difference?"

"Actually there is," he replied, ignoring the murderous glares that the Moon Princess was sending him. "First of all regular vampires can't hide their vampiric appearance."

"Oh so they don't run around revealing their fangs," she retorted.

He smiled at her with amusement, as one would do to a child who said something funny in their naïve innocence. "Why don't you see for your self," he replied, gesturing for her to go look in the nearby lake.

Usagi shot him a suspicious look, but moved to the lake to see her reflection. What she saw made her gasp in shock. Her golden blonde hair was now a silvery white and her complexion which had always been fair was even paler then before; it was beautiful in a cold and unnatural way. But what was strangest of all were her eyes, they were still blue, but depending on the how the light reflected into them, they seemed to shift to another shade of blue that was distinctly different from what they had been a moment before.

"How am I going to explain white hair to my parents," Usagi wailed irrationally. Having the white hair that she been born with during the Silver Millennium to her parents was the least of her problems.

"Silvery white," Corinth corrected, "And like I said before, you are an Old One. You can control your appearance. Just concentrate on your how you looked when you were human."

Usagi did as the vampire instructed and watched in amazement at the changes took place and her appearance turned to the one she had seen in the mirror for fifteen years. The irrational upset over her appearance settled, her mind returned to the more pressing and important problem. She was a blood-sucking vampire!

"Another nice feature about being an Old One is that you're stronger and faster then the regular vampire and your senses are ten time better them. You'll also still be able to bear my children."

"I will never have your children," she replied coldly. The fear and anxiety over her situation had seeped away for the moment, to be replaced at anger at this creature who had changed her. This creature who thought that if snapped his fingers she was to be his and do as he wanted when she had had a life of her own. "I told you before I want nothing to do with you." She then turned and ran away as if running away from him and that poor rabbit might erase the truth of her current existence. But he would not let her leave without having the last word.

"Oh you'll change your mind, sweet princess. If you want your friends to live you will. You won't be able to protect them forever. I won't kill them now, but you'd be amazed at what people can live through before they beg for death."

* * *

Corinth had proved his point in the following weeks. He carefully arranged more ghoul attacks on the Senshi and Mamoru while Usagi had been busy elsewhere killing large packs of them, always making her late to the other battles. It had bothered her to a certain extent, but since her friends always managed to hold off the ghouls until her arrival, she hadn't been too concerned and had thought the vampire's boasts to be nothing more then that. Her friends weren't weak and could hold their own.

But one day Rei had gotten a deep cut on her arm that had required her to lose a lot of blood. Mamoru had been forced to stitch the wound up because even with her accelerated healing ability, the Senshi of Mars would have bleed too much before it was healed and thus would have needed a blood transfusion. It was then that Usagi began to realize that she had to do something before Corinth's words came true and she lost someone she loved. She realized that as long as she was here and cared about them, they would continue to be targeted until she gave in to the vampire's wishes.

The only way they could survive was for her to not care, or at least make the vampire think that she didn't. Vampires didn't care about humans; humans were, after all, prey and you didn't make friends with your burger and milkshake. In the rare case that a human meant more, they were turned as Corinth had turned her. The fact that she hadn't done no such thing was considered in the vampire mindset as a weakness as a vampire and in general that could and would be exploited. By pretending to not care, she would protect them better then staying.

To further protect them and perpetrate the lie, she would leave Japan as if she truly didn't care and had no ties to the people she had loved as a human. It would also cause Corinth and the rest of his minions leave. If she, the object of his sick obsession wasn't around, there was no reason for him to be there or to torment the Senshi and Mamoru.

A few days later she had put that plan into action and had left Japan for America. As she had suspected, Corinth had followed her. He never approached her again in America, but she had seen him a few times from a distance, watching her. She figured he was waiting for her to finally break down and welcome him with open arms to begin the process of having lots of blood-sucking babies; the likelihood of that happening was about the same percentage of the Abominable Snowman getting a condo in hell.

For over six years, Usagi had stayed away from her friends. She had refused modeling assignments in Japan just to ensure that Corinth stayed away from her friends as well. She had also intended to remain completely alone, knowing that allowing any humans near her would cause them to become targets for the vampire to use. Yet then she had met the guys who had been hell-bent on killing her because she was a vampire and an Old One to boot. But then there had been some skin to skin contact which had caused her moon insignia to appear on her forehead, thus causing all of them to have trip down memory lane. Vampire or not, it was hard for the guys to harm her then and once they realized she wasn't a bad vampire, oxymoron as that was… well the rest was history.

And now they were returning to Japan…

* * *

_**Final Thought from Corinth:**_

_MY Serenity. Always and forever mine…_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_It really drives me crazy to know about mistakes. Not in the author with a 'tude sort of way, but more of 'I wanna smack myself because I did a million and one checks before submitting kind of a way.' I do have a Beta reader, but his function is more to make sure the plot of the story makes sense and my characters aren't going all OOC. Anyways, I'll be searching for a Beta who is more grammatically concerned, but it might take a bit since the Beta and I need to mesh well to work together. _

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or added this story as a favorite or alert. While I write this story out of pure enjoyment_

**FanFictionNet**_  
_

SailorMoon489 • Guest • Bin82501 • Guest • GGirll • Jade Riddle 19 • ncisduckie • Themaidenvirgo • Guest • Guest • Sarah Hoshi • Amethyst and Onyx Wings • storycrazy22 • Seneka Kitsune • YukinaS • FallenBleedingAngel • LoveInTheBattleField • ashysteel • Sailor sun1234 • BlackSunSilverMoon • maryse87 • Shadow Ice Maiden • mangamania_ (I hope this chapter clears up some of your questions.)_

**DGRFA**

wannabe kairi • Gwineveve301 • MissDnG • Sazzy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to **Sailor Moon** or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Takeuchi Naoko and anyone else she says has rights to it.


End file.
